Such Small Hands
by usopps-butt
Summary: This is a Law/Lu fic in a completely different setting than the actual show. No pirates, no devil fruits. Just a fluffy boyxboy fic about Luffy and Law, and Law's struggle to keep the other guys off his pride and joy. In Progress !
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Any reviews are appreciated, be it praise, correction or criticism.  
~

He was strictly professional, he loved his job, but he didn't always love the creepy people he'd work for. And my, oh my, he was surely good at what he did. His name was Monkey D. Luffy, a massouse at Nami's Massage Place. Trafalgar Law was a man under much stress. He was a man with grey eyes as well as grey thoughts. To relieve himself of this stress, here he was, getting the most amazing massage of his life. He thought that the way Luffy would move his hands at the most elegant pace, with intensely fluid movements was amazing. Luffy had such small, delicate hands, and these hands nearly put Law in a trance. The only words they had spoken to each other was a short introduction, and a hour later when the session ended Law turned around to see one of the most stunning people to walk the earth.

Luffy stood there with his big brown eyes looking right into Laws. His untangled, yet at the same time messy hair framed his face much like a flower bed complemented a window sill. He wore a maroon-red robe as uniform, one that was silky and thin, it just barely touched the curves of his body, flowing and nearly translucent. This all just added to Law's hypnosis. He cleared his throat after a moment and began to get up. He never once in his lifetime stuttered or fumbled around anybody. He radiated confidence and wasn't one for strong, affectionate feelings but this boy brought out all of him. Every bit of untouched, neglected and disregarded portions of Law that he didn't even know resided in himself. Luffy had owned him much before Law would have figured out.

"Thank you Mugiwara-ya."

"Mugiwara-ya?" Luffy asked. Law just gestured to the hat that clung to his back, held up by a thin rope laced around Luffy's collarbones.

"And your name?" Luffy inquired again

"Trafalgar Law."

"Trele-," he fumbled

"Trafalgar." Law corrected

"Torao.." Luffy grimaced, "Okay, Law" he concluded with a silly grin shining on his face. Law could have sworn he felt blood rush to his cheeks. He felt so warm. That smile like sunlight, it was the purest and most innocent thing Law had ever seen, he couldn't help himself from smiling back at the younger man. Law had noticed something strange, this almost monumental, magnetic pull Luffy had on him. It took nearly every muscle in Law's body to keep himself from simply hugging the smaller boy.

"Law is handsomer than I thought," this had startled him for a moment

"Could you repeat that?" Law asked as he composed himself. Luffy had leaned to the side a bit, supporting himself on his massage table. He had a slight smile on his face and stared deeply into Law with his big, brown eyes again.

"Could I take Law on a date?" A that embarrassing smile crept up on the surgeon's face again, he wanted to turn this all around and make sure it was Luffy who was entranced.

"That's what I was about to ask you, Mugiwara-ya." He picked up Luffy's soft, feminine hand and lightly kissed it. "It'd be a pleasure."

By suggestion of Law they had ventured out to a restaurant. This was a very fancy one, though. One that someone would take a girl to in a movie to impress her, the kind with flowers here and there and food that was way to expensive to be served with such a small portion. This was not Luffy's cup of tea. His maturity level practically begged him to complain, fidget, hum, or something, if anything at all. However, he did none of those things, he stared right ahead of him. Right into the darkly ringed eyes from countless overtime hours and insomnia, surrounded by lightly tanned skin. Indeed, Trafalgar was a beautiful man with a bit of a dangerous component.

Their date was cute, though. Despite the food taking almost an hour to be prepared, and despite the snobby waiters or the people that would stare at Luffy when his laugh was a bit too rowdy, both Law and Luffy were more than content. Luffy's immature humor and childish jokes happened to amuse the other. It seemed sort of strange to Law, though, seeing as though he's always been a bit sour and never seemed to laugh at much of anything. About three hours into their date, Luffy rose a question.

"Ne, Law, do you like it here?" he tilted his head

"I come here on occasion, but my surroundings are the least of my focus tonight," he answered politely. "you aren't having a good time?"

"It's boring." What brutal honesty. Law sighed but did not waver. In the moment Law had looked down he felt a hand grasp his own, and was dragged along as Luffy sprinted out of the restaurant, abandoning their many empty plates once filled with elegantly created food. When they had crossed the road, still running, a tall blond chef with a strange, curly eyebrow had stormed after them, yelling angry French phrases. Law had tried to stop and apologize to the furious cook but Luffy had yet to let go of his hand, and he was oddly strong too. Not only that, but the cook didn't look as though he wanted to discuss anything with the two.

Luffy simply let out a thunderous laugh, which at first started the older male. With a little confusion, he stared at Luffy, but Luffy would just continue to laugh and laugh. After a few moments, Law couldn't help but stifle a giggle, which progressed to a laugh equally as boisterous as the others.

After a few turns and jumped fences they had lost the persistent blond man. They had ended up on the top of a building, catching their breath. Despite his wishes, Law wasn't able to keep himself from staring at the younger man, almost in amazement. Luffy had the thinnest layer of sweat on his skin. His eyelids drooped a bit and his deep breaths could be felt on the others tattooed arm. Goosebumps had surrounded Law, he wasn't one to be seduced but boy, oh boy was Luffy beautiful. He was all dressed up too, in a black dress shirt and the nicest jeans, (both of which borrowed from his father Shanks, mind you) but his shirt clung to him just a bit. To Law's surprise, Luffy had leaned onto him. His head fit almost perfectly in the others shoulder and his deep breaths started to calm.

"Luffy-ya-"

"Even if it bothers you, I'm not moving," Law raised an eyebrow at this, and let the other continue. "I just feel, attached to Law." he could hear the smile in Luffy's voice.

Law could feel nothing, nothing from the heart of his, pounding a bit harder than it should be to the sound of the owls and critters that decorated the night air. The only thing he could feel was the warmth of Luffy and the utter happiness that came along with such a warmth. Law had rested his head on top of the other's, and they stayed that way for a bit. Well... More than a bit. To be quite honest, they fell asleep like that. But Luffy had woken up all alone.

~To be continued~


	2. Chapter 2

A/N ~ Thank you for your reviews/favorites and follows. On a side note, the rating is most definitely changing with the next chapter. once again, all reviews ( be it criticism or compliment ) are greatly encouraged. On with chapter two ! ~

When Luffy had awoken, he was alone. Discomfort and a little panic washed through the young boy as he checked around the ground for a potentially dead Law; but there was nothing, he had vanished. It was well into the day and the streets were crowded with the hustle and bustle of a disgustingly crowded city. It was times like this Luffy had simply wanted to escape the town and live free for a bit.

A grumpy and upset teen had head back to his home with a little drag in his feet and a frown on his cute face. When he had closed his bedroom door he unbuttoned his shirt and resumed sleeping. The sleep washed away all his worries and anxieties for the exciting man he had met not too long ago. Halfway through his nap his worried brother had checked up on him, a relieved smile raising his freckled cheeks as he ran his fingers through the other's hair.

Yawning, dreary Luffy waddled down the steps to stop the restless knocking at the front entrance. His eyes opened in unison with the door as he took in the dark, tall figure that consumed his thoughts. Wide eyes shortly replaced squinted, pouting ones.

"Where the hell did you go last night," the upset 19-year old growled with crossed arms.

"Well, I have a career," Law smirked proudly. He bent down to get slightly closer to the other "were you worried, luffy-ya?" Luffy remained pouting, turned away from the other.

"Not in the least."

"It would seem so" Law insisted

"It would seem it seems wrong." the other said in an attempt to mimic the other. Law simply rolled his eyes and took Luffy's chin on his fingers and turned him so they were face to face, no more than an inch apart from each other. Law's head had tilted a bit as he leaned in for the kill, interrupted by someone clearing their throat not too far behind Luffy.

"I hadn't been introduced to your friend." Luffy turned and flashed his signature grin, he stepped back and cleared his throat.

"This is my brother, Ace." he proudly beamed. However Ace did not smile. He learned with his hands in his pockets and his irritated face glaring at the dangerous-looking man in the doorway. Law had held his hand out to greet the other.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Trafalgar Law." his deceivingly polite smile coming into play. Ace did not like Trafalgar, and Law did not feel much different for the other. They simply bothered each other from the very start. Law could see the over-protectiveness surrounding Ace, from his wavy black hair to his chunky black boots; and said man could practically smell the trouble radiating from Law.

After a minute of awkward rejection Law put his hand back down. Oblivious to the entire situation, Luffy had grasped the hand in his own.

"I just want to spend a little time with Law, but I'll be back before supper, seeya, Ace!" he grinned and waved his free arm, while almost dragging Law along with him.

"Where're going, Luffy-ya?"

"Take me to Law's house!"

"On such short notice?" Law asked.

"Yep, I've just been eager to see you," he answered, this made the other smile in content.

Their little walk had consisted of small talk, more so coming from Luffy alone, rambling about his friends and adventures. Like when he and his best friend Zoro had gone to the desert for a vacation, or when they had met a really creepy clown who almost kidnapped Luffy. If this was anybody else, Trafalgar would have tuned them out and ignored their stories, but this boy had intrigued him to an extent he had never yet experienced. He laughed along with the teen and even asked questions to progress their conversation.

Law's house was nothing short of a mansion, so naturally Luffy had practically forced him into an all-out tour of every room, closet and hallway. They had eventually come across a cute little room, with a wooden table and stools to match, however the walls were pretty much covered by racks of all sorts of beers and wine.

Luffy had tilted his head, though being nineteen he hadn't had alcohol yet.

"Ne, Law, we never finished our date last night," he hesitated "can we finish it in here?" this was a bit of a surprise to Law,

"You drink?" he asked

"Of course," Luffy was a terrible liar. He didn't even look at Law when he said it, his eyes wandered around the room as he twiddled his thumbs. These things did not go unnoticed by the older male, he smirked thinking of what cute reactions would come in consequence. Passing him a cool bottle of beer, Luffy had hesitated before courageously gulping down a mouthful. For those who don't know, beer very much an aquired taste. One of which Luffy had not aquired to. He nearly spit it up, but forced himself to finish what was in his mouth. Law nearly chuckled but held it back,

"You don't _need_ to drink it, you know that, right?"

"This is nothing" he lied once again, but his face was hardly even in an attempt for composure. Accepting the other's stubborn qualities, Law looked around and headed right for a jar of suckers standing on a end table in the hall. He was a doctor, after all, and the kids would always annoy the hell out of him, he kept these handy to keep them from whining about their stitches.

"Try these to distract you from the taste," he said, sitting them down on Luffy's lap. "if you're that set on drinking tonight." Law couldn't help but smirk at the scene before him. A troubled Luffy sat there, swallowing mouthfuls of beer, and replacing it with a sucker as quickly as he could.

"Why're you forcing yourself like this?" Law inquired as he sat down right next to Luffy, with his arm around him, getting a little close. Luffy had explained that Zoro would drink all the time, and he made it look like so much fun, but he'd never shared it with Luffy, not once. So Luffy still went at it, racing through each lollipop and bottle. After a moment, he had began to realize the proximity of the other, and little butterflies fluttered around his stomach, and a slight blush on his face appeared. While taking a short break, he looked up at law, before fully knowing just how close he was. Their noses brushed by for a moment, startling both of them, the blush on Luffy deepening. Subconsciously, they both gradually leaned closer, until their lips almost brushed together, just a swipe away from making contact, until Law's work phone had rung. I would go as far as to say he was absolutely infuriated. Just as many of you fans must be (I'm a little pissed off writing this, even. However, it has a purpose, trust me). The fact that it was a patient inquiring about a itchy suture only fueled his rage a more. After quickly explaining why he can't itch a freshly sown wound he turned back to see a very much drunk Luffy, with well over ten more empty bottles surrounding him, a dizzy look on his face. Law sighed, giving up his ambitions; he would simply feel too guilty, seducing an intoxicated boy.

Four hours and twelve boxes of beer later, a very drunk, yet very cute couple waddled into Luffy's house. They had intended to sneak in, however you could hardly call it sneaking when Luffy had managed to knock over every picture frame, vase and table while they made their way though, in addition to falling halfway down the stairs on two occasions.

Law held him up for support in their next attempt to conquer the staircase, when a light had flickered on, revealing a irate and annoyed older brother at the top of the steps. His arms were crossed and he stared right at Law with absolute fury, grinding his teeth. Law looked back at him, but while he was perfectly composed and balanced on the outside, on the inside he was still very much drunk, he simply didn't show it anywhere near as much as Luffy had. Aces eyes switched back and forth from Luffy to Law, and Luffy would have recognized a lethally dangerous brother if he had not been so intoxicated at the time.

"I want Traffy to stay over this night, so I'm ta-aking him to up to my bedroom" Luffy had barely got the words out but he still said them with pride.

"Like hell you are." Ace stated in a very assertive, and rather intimidating tone. "Get to your bed now, and go to sleep. _Alone_. I'll be showing your guest to the door," and something about the husky, bold way he stated his words, and the dangerous look he gave the two, had caused Luffy to immediately release Law and head straight up to his bedroom, exactly as ordered.

While Luffy had been scared to his senses, Ace couldn't detect even a little timidity from Trafalgar Law. If anything, Law had seemed quite mad at Ace himself, such anger was reflected in the glare he received from him the moment Luffy was ordered to leave. Ace began stepping down the stairs, looking straight ahead of him and Law followed behind reluctantly. The atmosphere was so tense, a frail person may have fainted from it. When Law reached out for the doorknob Ace had stopped his hand. Without looking up, he heard him speak,

"I don't like you. And I certainly don't like the way you look, touch or act around my brother. I don't want you around him." after a brief moment of silence, Law looked back up at him,

"It's funny though, the way you look at Luffy-ya doesn't seem too far off from how I might be," he smirked "A little sick, don't you think?" on that note, he had opened the door at left.

The next three whole weeks Ace's orders were relentlessly disobeyed. Actually, they were literally disobeyed each and every day without fail. Luffy would run around with Law and Law would pay Ace no mind each time he picked up the teen, excepting the occasional conceited smirk that bragged to Ace about Luffy's affections towards him, instead of the other. Ace had let this continue, until a particularly outrageous incident, where he had come home from work to find a sloppy note from his brother on the kitchen counter. It read:

_Law took some days off work and offered to take me on a roadtrip! We'll only be gone for one or two nights, and I know I'll be safe here if I'm here with him, so try not to worry too much - Luffy. _

To Be Continued~


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : if you aren't an avid reggae fan you may need to look up the song "On the Beach by The Paragons" for future reference , other than that i'd like to thank you all for the favorites/follows/reviews i've gotten on this story, you guys motivate me to keep posting! On with the chapter..

* * *

"Oi, Law, where are we going?"

"It's this place I know, called Loguetown, I think you'll like it. I rented us a little vacation house for about three days," Law explained. After hearing that, Luffy couldn't help but smile. He'd be alone with this man he adored. The two of them had been craving some peace lately, the past month they were inseparable, bound by the hip, and yet someone or something always managed to interfere in their alone time.

"This is gonna be great," Luffy giggled, "just me and Law~" They took on the long road ahead with good company as well as happy thoughts, and for a while the only sounds were the hum of the mini-van and the quiet playing of the radio. This shortly changed when a tropical and cheery sounding tune came into play, and Luffy turned up the volume much higher than necessary, taking an immediate liking to the rhythm.

_ "Let's go and have some fun,  
on the beach, where there is a party.  
Everyone will be there,  
on the beach, where there is a party."_

"This song is perfect," Luffy laughed, "it makes me feel so happy," Law just glanced at the other.

_"We're gonna have a ball,  
dancing and singing and winding and all.  
Holding hands together and laughing and all,  
and we'll dance, dance, dance, dance~." _

"I couldn't agree more," anything that could produce such a warm smile from his loved one surely counted as 'perfect' in his books.

_"One more box of Happs,  
says the man, to the bartender.  
One more box of Happs,  
says the man, 'I won't surrender'.  
One more box of Happs,  
on the beach, where, there is a party..."  
_

* * *

When they had arrived at the house it was decently late, so they had made the decision to rest up early so as to have enough energy for their day tomorrow. However, this decision became hopeless and forgotten as Luffy had made an accidentally bold move. He sat on the edge of their large white bed, preparing to sleep without noticing a stunned Trafalgar Law staring his way. He pulled his red t-shirt up, over his head and rustled his hair a bit. As he unbuttoned his pants he was interrupted by a trail of soft, warm kisses on his neck, moving down his shoulder. Goosebumps shivered through him and he turned his body to face Law's. They leaned in quite slowly, yet surely, until their lust practically drained them of their sanity. They finally got to have their first kiss, and all the tension from waiting so long made it all the more exciting. It was rough and needing, almost aggressive. Luffy would reach into Law's dark hair, feeling and pulling on the short, soft locks, while Law's hands rubbed over every part of Luffy, every carved line on his stomach, to his back, chest, legs, everywhere. Their bodies were so closely pressed together, fitting with the other perfectly. They eventually fell over onto the bed, touching, kissing and licking where they wished, turning their affections into a physical release and thus claiming each other to be their own.

* * *

Law had awoken to the smell of burning food and a very cute Luffy sitting by his feet, offering a plate of bacon, eggs and toast. Though, you couldn't really tell what it was considering they all were cooked to the same black crisp. Law still found appreciation in the thought, forcing down a few bites in front of Luffy to please him. The moment Luffy left to clean up the kitchen, Law almost sprinted to the window, chucking the remains of his 'food' into the backyard. When he regained his thinking he rushed after Luffy after imagining the disasters that could come from his cleaning

"I can handle the dishes Luffy-ya," Law offered, quickly grabbing the sponge before the other had the chance. Luffy just shrugged it off and sat on the counter.

"What're we gonna do while we're here?"

"Well what would you _like_ to do?" Law asked, struggling to scrape off the remains on a heavily damaged pan.

"I got it, let's make a list!" Luffy suggested proudly, "of five things we need to do before leaving," this made Law raise an eyebrow.

"It can be anything?" he asked, turning his head to the other. Luffy digged into his bag, retrieving a pen and notepad.

"Yep, as long as we finish them all," he already began to write, and paused when he reached the fourth point. "I need two more," he frowned. Law just smirked to himself, seeing an opportunity.

"Let's make those two extra-special," he suggested, "you can ask any favor of me, and I'll do it no matter what it is. In return, I get to ask a favor of you as well. Those will be our last two list items." Luffy eagerly accepted the terms and began writing once again,

"What do you want me to do for you?" he asked, tilting his head. Law tried to control his billions of ideas, some a little less appropriate than others.

"I'm going to need a bit of time to think of mine."

"Alright but you only have until the end of the day," Luffy warned as Law dried his hands and headed over to study the list.

"What've you got down?"

"Well, your favor is to sing to me. I choose when and what you sing, and how loudly," he stated firmly. Law sighed seeing how there was no way around it, Luffy had gotten down all the details. "For the other things, we have to get to know a stranger, dress in each other's clothes for a day, and go swimming," Luffy finished.

"I understand swimming, but you have down some odd activities, don't you think?"

"Nah, besides, they're already written down. Once they're written down it's like a contract." Luffy explained. Law just shook his head at the other's logic.

"Well go get ready, we'll start with swimming." Law ordered, kissing Luffy's forehead.

* * *

Law wiggled into the uncomfortably small jean shorts, sighing. It was then that he heard familiar footsteps coming towards his room, and he cringed in embarrassment.

"Law why do you dress so warm it's su-" Luffy was cut off by the roaring of his own laughter. He witnessed Law standing there dressed exactly as planned, in Luffy's favorite red vest and jean shorts, topped perfectly with his straw hat that few others were allowed to touch. Law turned to glare at Luffy but found it impossible to keep a straight face while looking at the other's discomfort. Luffy's small frame could barely hold up the lengthy spotted jeans, along with a thin yellow sweater and fuzzy white hat.

"Do we really have to go out like this Luffy-ya?" Law asked as the two calmed.

"Yep! It's a contract, remember?" but Luffy's smile somehow made an otherwise miserable situation tolerable.

* * *

They had set off for the beach at twelve, but didn't arrive until it was well into the evening. Checking the second order of business off their list, they became fairly well-acquainted with a blond stranger. But it wasn't until a decent amount of searching did they find someone Luffy considered a well-suited candidate for the job. He even sat on Law's shoulders for quite some time, looking for someone interesting or fun. After a while Luffy began accepting Loguetowns small variety and average joe's, lowering his standards a bit. He was scanning through the crowd until he came across a man who's head resembled something of a pineapple. Whether Luffy had chosen him as a way of giving up or actually because he reminded the teen of food would forever remain a mystery.

Law kept a close eye on the older man while Luffy introduced himself and explained their bucket list's obligations. While looking uninterested, the man still agreed to it, introducing himself as Marco. Though he started off boredly complying, he slowly gained interest when he realized how easy Luffy was to talk to, they talked for quite a few hours actually; each hour feeling like a year to a silent and impatient Law. To add to his discomfort, they eventually found out Marco was also on a vacation, and lived in the same town as the other two. Law had gotten to the point of fuming when they had gone as far as to plan out a time to hang out when they all got back. As the sun got a little lower Marco decided to head off, and while Luffy wandered ahead, Law stopped the older man momentarily.

"A word of welcome and warning, Luffy-ya is not up for the taking," Law said in such a calm, polite tone that Luffy had no chance of hearing. As Marco left he had a somewhat disgusted look on his face. He could see the controlling and possessive boyfriend the youngest one had attracted, and almost pitied him.

* * *

Arriving later had it's benefits in the sense that the beach was much less crowded than it would have been. That fact, as well as seeing Luffy in a swimsuit, had Law forgetting his bitter mood; and his previously violent thoughts were replaced with more perverse ones.

"Now," Luffy ordered.

"What do you mean?"

"You have to sing now, the song that we heard on the radio before,"

"Which one?" Law sighed, Luffy just rolled his eyes.

"The one about the beach, don't you get it? 'Cause we're _on a beach,_" he explained as though the other was hopeless. Law just grimaced and looked around to see if he could go unnoticed by the bystanders. He took in a deep breath before beginning.

"Let's go have some fun, on th-"

"Louder," Luffy encouraged. Luffy reluctantly cleared his throat and went for a second attempt, at a decently appropriate pitch.

"Let's go-"

"No, _louder,_" Luffy interrupted once again, but when he saw the hesitation in Law he thought he'd help in his own little way.

"Let's go have some fun~! On the beach, where there is a party~!" Luffy nearly yelled the lyrics for everyone to hear, with no shame. He egged Law to continue with him until Law resumed his own singing, at his own pitch. However, his voice got louder and louder as he got more comfortable, until it was actually able to compete with that of Luffy's. In unison they sang with little care of the strangers' watchful eyes.

"We're gonna have a ball, dancing and singing and winding and all~! Holding hands together and laughing and all, and we'll dance, dance, dance, dance~!" they sang together until they actually did begin dancing together, with no other music than their own singing and other's telling them to keep it down, nobody got a response other than one polite "fuck off," from a smiling Law.

By the eleventh time they had sang the song they had gotten much quieter. They ended up sitting in the shallow water together, swaying lightly from side to side, occasionally splashing each other. Muttering the lyrics still, they had nothing but smiles on both faces, the sun was just barely setting and Luffy was leaned onto Law quite the same as he had on their first date.

"I'm happy I have you around," Luffy said, giggling. Law just tightened the hold he had around Luffy's back. Luffy had changed his life in more ways than he would know, and Law simply made Luffy feel happy, but not in the sense that Law had some huge life-altering effect on the boy. In complete honesty, Luffy didn't even know what made him drawn to the older man. Luffy had gotten along with pretty much anybody, however the smile Law had earned from him was something you could only create once in a lifetime.

* * *

When they were heading back to their temporary home, after a few hours of swimming and dancing, Law had come to a conclusion for his favor, one that would slightly surprise Luffy.

"I'm a doctor so nothing will go wrong, I can assure you. And you can choose what you want or where you want it, I just want to tattoo you."

"Eh? But why would you want something like that from me?" Luffy asked as he actually considered the idea. Law just smirked.

"Are you scared?" he asked.

"Well, no," the other began.

"Then I'll give you some time to think about what you'd like," Luffy had started to see the fun in this proposition. He could get meat. Meat tattooed everywhere from head to toe. As his thoughts wandered he became more preoccupied in them and eventually zoned out until he was fast asleep in their soft, large bed. Law smirked at the view before climbing in as well, relieving himself of the uncomfortable clothes as he laid by his lover. With his hand gently petting the shaggy black hair in his face he quietly sang,

"Let's go have some fun.. On the beach, where, there is a par-.. -ty..." Law only sang half-consciously, until drifting off to rest.

* * *

Luffy scanned the large white room for his lanky partner, until the smell of delicious food occupied him. He rolled out of bed, slipping into his silky robe and heading for the kitchen to investigate. But when he walked across the living-room entrance something appeared in the corner of his eye. Turning, he saw Law, shirtless with a hospital table and a box of tattooing equipment in front of him.

"Time's up," he smirked. "I made you a big breakfast, so eat up and first and then i'll work on you." Luffy wasted no time in rushing to the kitchen to devour all the food he could see, not even taking a moment to admire the carefully detailed and loving meal's view, but he could taste the quality.

He hesitated outside the living-room entrance, just out of sight from Law. He thought for a moment, a little worry coating his imagination, until the dark, tall figure of his lover could be seen not inches away from himself. Taking Luffy's chin in his steady fingers, he tilted the younger man's head up and placed a delicate kiss on his forehead. That was all the reassurance Luffy needed to take a big gulp and follow Law into the room.

As Law sat up on his stool, he waited patiently as Luffy so gently pulled his robe away from his shoulders, hardly holding it up. He laid on the tattooing table face-down and took a deep breath. When Law peeked up to his eyes questionably Luffy started speaking,

"I want a snowflake, right behind my neck. Make it as small and simple as possible." Law just nodded at the orders with a slight smile and began his work. At the initial touch Luffy squirmed a bit, but relaxed shortly after. It hurt, but it wasn't an intolerable amount of pain. Not only that, but Law worked with such precision and care, it was over in minutes. Luffy looked it over in the mirror, relieving an otherwise anxious boyfriend with an excited smile and hug.

"It's exactly how I wanted it to be."

Once Law went over aftercare treatments he couldn't help but ask Luffy why he wanted a snowflake. Luffy stroked his chin and his eyes wandered around the room as he thought about how to answer.

"Well... People don't always like when it snows outside, you see. People think it's too wet or it'll give you a cold, but I love it," he explained. Law just looked at Luffy, trying to understand. "I think even though snow might just seem cold, when you look at all the snowflakes it's actually kind of beautiful. And even if you run in it, it always touches you so gently and carefully. I love him."

"Him?" Law asked, but he already understood. Luffy didn't bother explaining either, he just smiled nicely. It wasn't a smile that showed his teeth or closed his eyes, it was a smile of content, the ones you can't hold back even when you try your best. He simply looked down at the carpet he sat on and felt familiar kisses warm his cheeks.

~To be Continued~

A/N : sorry the "sex scene" wasn't really a sex scene. I'm no good at writing that kind of stuff, and I like this to be more of a cute fic than sexual, you know what i'm mean? Anyways, I'm really excited to write the next chapter, it's gonna be fun, ahaha. Continue reviewing and telling me what I can do to improve, or maybe tell me something you'd like to see in this fic. I don't have tons of experience writing and sometimes i feel like that's heavily reflected in my work, so any comments are helpful~ love you guys!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This update is much, much later than the other two were, and I apologize for that ^-^. I had the classic writer's block, which I still haven't completely gotten out of to be honest. This chapter focuses on Marco and Ace more than Law and Luffy, sadly. I'd much, much rather write on for days about my otp, but this is 100% necessary for story development, Ace can't be fighting with Law forever, you know! Especially if anything like marriage was to come up later. On with the story!

* * *

A peaceful afterglow surrounded Luffy as he rushed into his home, and leaped into the arms of his surprised older brother. Ace seemed very cool and collected, even while asking, "Where's Trafalgar Law?" he had a very calm expression. This gained Luffy's trust without a second guess.

"He's right outside, just unpacking the van," he answered, smiling.

"Then I'll be right back," Ace replied with a wink, and lightly walked off. This walk gradually changed pace as he walked down the hall, and the moment he went through the front door Law had taken notice. He could easily remember the light, and sometimes clumsy steps of his loved one, and these did not match. With his back turned as he grabbed some suitcases from the van, he listened to the weight to each step, the steady pace, and after a moment, he heard the steps pause, a gust of wind taking their place. Though Ace had swung his fist with all his power, it hit nothing but air as Law gracefully dodged the attack.

Not a second after, the two heard Luffy approaching and improvised. Law went to 'tie his shoe', as Ace changed his swinging motion into a turn, and warmly greeted his brother,

"So, did you guys have a fun time?" Ace asked, slightly grinding his teeth after, but only Law would notice.

"Of course! But I'm expecting company over for supper tomorrow, is that okay? You'll love him, his name's Marco!" Luffy beamed. The brother approved reluctantly, but the more he thought about it, the more he convinced himself that this 'Marco' was nothing but another scum-bag trying to take his sweet Luffy.

* * *

"I got it! ~"

"No! No, no, it's fine I'll get it." the freckled man insisted when the doorbell rang the following day. He wanted to see Marco for himself, to see what the guy was really after.

While expecting a new face, all he was met with was his irritating, conceited, rival. Law had to push his way in, and he won effortlessly, going to help his lover in the kitchen while the other glared at him. Ace was now left alone with his thoughts as he took a seat on the couch. He was convinced he was in for a stressful night, keeping now _two_ men away from Luffy. He was doing a perfectly good job with Law until he pulled the sneaky move of planning a road trip. For all he knew, he could have tainted his precious brother numerous times while they were away. His blood almost boiled as he thought about how Law could have potentially abolished the innocence from him. Law was a weirdo in Ace's eyes, who knew what kind of freaky, sadistic things he was into.

Thankfully, the doorbell rang again not long after, freeing Ace of his own self-destructive thoughts. He rushed to the door, and the only thing that surprised him about the guest was how old he looked. Not that he looked elderly, but he was certainly too old for Luffy, as if Law wasn't bad enough, with a whopping seven year difference. This guy would be the oldest one here tonight.

Marco looked up and his eyes met with the man before him. A moment of awkward silence greeted the two as Marco became entranced. He was lost in every freckle, every lock of wavy hair. Ace wasn't as lanky as Luffy; he was closer to his own age, more matured. They were a perfect match but this idea was not mutual. Ace was not in the least impressed. Instead of seeing the soft, blond-haired, blue-eyed, tall and rather handsome man that stood before him, he saw a threat, nothing more.

Clearing his throat, the guest introduced himself, "Hey, I'm Marco," no reply. "...You must be Luffy's older brother; I've heard plenty about you." Still, without saying a word, Ace let the man inside.

"Luffy, your guest is here!" Ace hollered, and Marco remained staring at the shirtless man before him. Said man only looked up the stairs for the arrival of his brother, and this chain of stare-downs is something that proceeded throughout the entire day. Even as they ate dinner together, the chain would never break for more than a moment. A calm, yet intruded Marco would stare at Ace, Ace gazed at Luffy, Luffy would shine at Law, and Law would look at them all, making sure the two older men were behaving, and the youngest was kept as happy as he could make him.

"Well, how did you three meet?" Ace asked, just glanced at Marco, but waited expectantly for Luffy to answer, however, the blond was the first to speak up.

"To my understanding, they made up something like a bucket-list for their trip. Getting to know a stranger was one of the list items, and I happened to be that stranger." he concluded with a smile.

"That sounds really dangerous don't you think?"

Luffy frowned and defended himself, "but Law was with me, nothing would have gone bad," he looked over at Law, earning a nod in return.

"Luffy-ya is always safe with me, even if you don't agree, Portgas-ya," Law added. Ace just rolled his eyes and reached for his seventh plate of food, Luffy was on his fifth. Both Law and Marco finished at their first serving, and while Law had become very used to this trait, Marco was a bit baffled to say the least, the brothers looked as though this was the first meal they had eaten in years. After Ace nearly gulped the plate whole, he headed to the kitchen to do a few dishes. Marco still had yet to give up on impressing him, so he followed after him,

"Would you like any help?"

"It's fine," Ace replied, but as he scrubbed the dishes he could feel warmth, coming from behind him. He set down the plate and quickly turned his body to investigate. He was pretty startled when he found himself backed right up against the counter, Marco had set his arm on either side of the freckled man, and their faces were no more than a few inches from each other.

"Why is it you stare at your brother and not me?" Marco asked with a smirk on his face, similar to the one Law would make when he got an amusing reaction from Luffy. As he waited for a response, Marco moved a little closer; their bodies were now pressed together. Ace was insanely surprised, as well as confused, he wasn't in any state to form words, so he just stood there as this stranger had him leaning back onto a counter, pressed against him. With a leg in between Ace's, he completely surrounded him.

Marco could tell nothing would be said from him, so he leaned in, and before Ace's mind could assess what was happening, warmth could be felt on his lips. It was the softest kind of contact, yet it was firm. Not wanting to pass any boundaries, Marco left it at that and broke the kiss, returning to the dining-room, pleased with the reactions he earned from the other. Ace was alone with his thoughts yet again.

* * *

Oblivious to anything but each other, Law and Luffy sat cuddled up on the couch. They were the ones who had cooked the meal, so in return Ace was to clean up the mess. Law took the others hand in his own, and played with the fingers, "How does anyone so cute exist?"

Seeing the two place kisses on one another's cheeks, arms, and lips, Marco decided it was best not to interrupt, and he instead tidied the dining room, helping Ace clean without exchanging any words to the other. The only contact they made was through eyes; Marco would look at him now and then, with a little smile on his face. It took him a while, but after a bit, Ace would actually start to smile back at the man, he was still a unsure, though.

When they were done cleaning, they sat outside on the porch to talk alone for a bit.

"I still didn't get an answer," Marco sighed.

"About... Luffy?" Ace asked, and the other nodded. After a moment passed by, Ace looked up thoughtfully and began, "he's my brother. Closer than any friend I've ever had, he's been around since I was just a kid, and he grew up with me. We are not related by blood, but I've protected him my whole life, and he does everything he can for me. We're attached to each other, but somehow, this Trafal-guy comes in, and in a _month_, before I know it, he already has Luffy. I know Luffy like the back of my own hand; I can see when he looks at that creep that he's fallen for him. I don't like it. I want Luffy happy, safe. I can provide that."

After a little pause, Marco spoke up, "Luffy is happy." Ace just looked at him, a little surprised, but he was trusting, he could hear it in Marco's voice, he meant the words he said. "Luffy is also safe. I might have not known you guys for long, but even I can see that much. I can understand why you don't like Trafalgar; however you can't tell me you don't think he protects Luffy. And you certainly can tell for yourself that he makes him happy." Marco smiled over at him, "I'll tell ya what, if Trafalgar ever hurts Luffy, we'll beat him up together, alright?" Ace chuckled,

"It's a deal."

With that conversation out of the way they proceeded to laughing and talking and telling stories or jokes, or even just small talk. The two were compatible on an unreasonable extent, never running out of things to talk about, or ways to make the other laugh.

* * *

A while after the guests had gone back to their homes, Ace tapped on his brother's bedroom door, and asked to have a word with him.

"What's wrong, Ace?" Luffy asked as he sat down on his bed, towel-drying his hair from the shower, "I'm getting ready for bed."

"What do you think of me?" Ace asked, getting to the point.

Luffy giggled in response, "you're my only brother in the world, I love you" he giggled. Ace just looked to the floor and smiled. "I love Law too," he continued, "in a different way though. That's why I want you two to get along." Ace sighed to that, and took a deep breath.

"If it'd make you happy."

~To Be Continued~ (And with more lawlu next time ;0)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: To be honest I didn't think I'd make it to 8k words and 40 follows, thank you all very much, it's because of you guys that I still write.

~

Law looked baffled, it wasn't an expression he wore often, but there it was. Absolute confused painted his face as he must have misheard the freckled man before him. "Could you repeat that?" he asked.

"I said good morning?" Ace was a little bothered he had to say it twice, though.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Law huffed, "Is there a catch?" Not once in the entirety of Trafalgar Law's life had he heard anything like this from Ace, Ace only saw him as an intruder, _you don't greet_ _an intruder at your door_.

"For Christ's sakes, there's no catch," Ace grumbled. The other simply glared with distrustful eyes as he pushed his way through the door, making his way to Luffy.

A week later, Law was in for another, much bigger surprise from the man. It happened while he was walking down the hall, he couldn't truly believe his ears at the time, but he could've swore he heard a subtle "How are you?" from him. After looking at Ace with a bit of hesitation, he finally gave in with a quick, "Fine, yourself?", though he still said it without a smile or any eye contact, really.

As more and more time passed, Law would find himself greeted by a faint smile on Ace's face, or a pat on the back. It even went as far as invitations, to join him and Luffy to events. At a slower pace, but a sure one, he started finding himself replying with a smile or being the first to ask about the other's day. He began making it a habit to greet the other, to stop shoving him, to go out of his way to say good-bye as he left, these seemed like small things, but it was a big difference, and Luffy saw it all.

It was a sunny day when Luffy jumped into Law's arms, kissing from his forehead to his hairy chin, then just embracing him. Law's lips curled up into a smile as he softly said, "Happy anniversary, love."

Luffy blushed and pressed his lips to the other again, "Happy anniversary Law."

Law looked around, and whispered, "I want to make a deal with you."

* * *

"Ne, Ace, are you and Marco getting along well?" Ace looked up from his video game to meet Luffy's wandering eyes.

"Yeah, it's going great," he beamed, "we've only just made things official between us, but he means plenty to me already." After a brief moment of silence, he continued, "Why do you ask?" Not that he minded, it just that Luffy didn't usually ask about other's personal lives.

"I was just wondering how serious things were, you see each other a lot," Luffy continued to glance around the room and fidgeted a bit, "do you want to live with him?" he tried to slip it into the conversation somehow, but Luffy wasn't good at these kinds of things, it was the first time he tried being subtle at all, actually.

Ace turned off his game entirely, and set the PSP down on the end table to turn to his brother, taking a breath he explained, "Look, Luffy, I don't intend to just kick you out like that, and I won't abandon you for him either. You don't need to worry about that kind of stuff."

Luffy cleared his throat, "No, no, I didn't think that, it's just... I'd _understand _if you wanted some _alone time-" _

"Luffy! That's not something I need help with!" Ace quickly interrupted, wanting to steer far away from that subject, but he misunderstood.

"No, no, no, no, no I didn't mean like-"

"Then what did you mean?!" The two were frantic at this point.

"I just-, I wanted-, I-.. I want to move in with Law!" Luffy blurted out, but Ace changed quickly from confused to fuming.

"**_What did you_**_**say?"**_

When Luffy could practically see flames surrounding Ace, he ran and quickly reached for the phone.

* * *

"Ace-ya, this works out in both our favors." a very sleepy Law explained, still in his pajamas. Ace was calming down, but he was still enraged. "You and Marco-ya want to live together, and Luffy-ya and I do too," he yawned, "I don't understand the issue, Luffy-ya is twenty years old now, he has a career, as do I. Actually, I have more than enough money to support him even if he were to quit," Ace twitched in response, "Which, he won't," Law assured, "he won't get lazy on my watch, and I'll be feeding him properly, he'll be happy. He's all for it, and we made a deal that as long as we could convince _you, _he'd be free to live with me."

Luffy peeked out from behind Law to check if Ace was any calmer, which, he was, "And if it doesn't work out, what happens then?" Ace grumbled.

Luffy was first to pipe up this time, "I trust him, and I know he won't hurt me. If anything were to happen, I'd come back immediately, I swear. But I've been with Law for a year now, it's not a super long time, but it's long enough for me to know if I want to be with him."

Ace sighed, and after a moment, he looked up at his brother and smiled, "Alright, but you'll need to visit me often, or I'll miss you too much.

Luffy grinned and jumped to hug his brother, "Deal!" he giggled. Law just smiled and got up to head back home for the night, he didn't want to deal with these kids. It was about one in the morning when Luffy called, but it took three more hours to talk things over with Ace. The worst part is that he has work in an hour, then he had to help Luffy move in the evening. Though nothing was too bothersome with Luffy's company. Lifting boxes, inappropriately cluttered with manga and lamps all tossed in together, shampoo bottles that weren't closed as tight as Luffy thought, and with no surprise to Law, there was a disgusting box of cooked meats. He noticed the box when the grease had seeped through and the smell consumed the mini-van, but it was practically bound to happen.

Luffy got comfortable in no time with making Law's house his own. He wandered around in his night gown, with recently ordered pizza in his hand. He had been to this house time and time again, but this time was very different. He eventually drifted to a familiar wine-filled room, glancing at the bowl of sweets that took a now permanent place next to the couch. He rested his arms in the window sill and stuck his head out to feel the breeze of a colder nights air, breathing it in and closing his eyes. Aside from the rustle of the leaves he heard a whistle of a train in the distance, it wasn't too loud but it wasn't soft enough to go unheard. For some reason he didn't know, the noise brought him comfort and calm, it cleared his thoughts.

After a long while he felt two warm hands press onto him, one of his stomach and the other going up his thigh, "I was looking for you, Luffy-ya," Law breathed into his ear. Luffy smiled and stood up, turning only to press himself on the other more, and after a hushed moment of lust he slowly pulled the older man's neck down so their lips could meet.

Tugging and pulling fistfuls of hair, heavy breathing, biting, and gasping when Law's hands travelled places that made Luffy lose track of his thoughts had things going from warm, to steamy, to hot, very quickly. Law shoved Luffy onto the couch, sticky, sweating skin rubbing against one another, until Luffy's moans could be heard by the neighbours or people wandering the sidewalks. Law's name and Luffy's voice became well known on that street as time passed.

* * *

Luffy woke up the next morning in a big fluffy bed he'd been in before. Law had already left for work, of course, but luckily he set Luffy's alarm for him, and left a note by the bed.

_Good morning Luffy-ya. Breakfast should be on the counter, have a good day at work and welcome to your new home. _

He looked over to see slippers set by the bed and his work uniform folded nicely on the loveseat.

* * *

"Luffy-san, your next client is ready, he's in room three," the small secretary fixed her glasses.

"Alright, thanks, Tashigi," he set down his hot chocolate and head to his customer, but when he entered the room his eyes widened at the mop of brightly colored green hair that could only belong to one man.

Looking at that mop of green he could only think back to the last time he saw this man, a little over a year ago. Zoro had confessed his feelings for him, but Luffy had met someone else, and didn't know how to let the poor man down. Panicking, he came up with the solution to disguise himself and get the session over with as soon as he could.

Luffy cleared his throat, "Hello, I'm your masseuse for today," and the pitch he faked was so ridiculously low, it couldn't fool the most naïve of children.

Zoro thought to himself how ridiculous the man sounded, but shrugged it off, "Right. Well, I'm Roronoa Zoro, and you are?"

Luffy blinked a few times, trying to think of a fake name, "It's- uh, well, it's Lucy!" (_That should trick him for sure!) _

Zoro grinned at the ground, a little sadness on his face, "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, _Lucy_." (_You aren't tricking anybody.)_

By the end of the hour, they were laughing and joking like they used to. Luffy had forgotten to use his fake voice about three minutes into their conversation, but at the end of the session, Luffy turned to pretend he was organizing things on his table, while Zoro got up. However, to Luffy's dismay he felt muscled arms wrap around him, not in an inappropriate way, but not in a comfortable way either.

Luffy was always childish, but Zoro never minded. Luffy had hurt him, but that was long ago, and Zoro was alright now, "I missed you," the swordsman muttered. He glanced a tattooed snowflake on the others neck, but thought nothing of it.

Luffy just coughed and lowered his voice to that silly depth again, "Sir, we just met-"

"Luffy, there's a mirror right in front of us." Zoro continued, and Luffy let out a breath of air. "I'm not mad anymore, I've just missed you… Why don't you come over after work, and we can hang out a bit."

Luffy wasn't one to lie to himself, he knew he missed Zoro, so being the straight-forward guy he is, he accepted.

The day passed a little too slow for Luffy after that, he was sick of rubbing backs and feet, he just wanted to see his friend. And even though he only had two more clients after that, it felt like days passed, especially when a well-paying customer (who went by the name, 'Crocodile') went as far as to pay for an entire extra hour for their session. He was a huge man compared to Luffy, so by the end of the day, Luffy's arms, wrists and thumbs felt like they'd fall off, but he still ventured to Zoro as promised.

Zoro greeted him with a smile and they sat on the couch with television, chips, and good company. After many hours of laughing and playing, feeling like things were back to normal, they reached an awkward part of the night, in which it was getting late, it was dim in the room and Zoro just looked at him. He stared too deeply into the others eyes for Luffy to be comfortable, and Luffy hadn't noticed, but the man was actually getting gradually closer to him.

Luffy was a little too confused to do much or even assess the situation for that matter. It was only when things got slightly quieter, did Luffy hear in the vast distance the low, muffled, whistle of a train. That, alone, was more than enough to snap Luffy's thoughts back into place, letting him quickly get up. A little clumsy and fumbling with his words, he muttered something about noticing the time, and picked up his things to leave.

"Luffy just hold on-"

But to add to his misfortune, when he opened the door to leave, a blond man was on the other side, with a brown bag of groceries and a cigarette hanging from his mouth, "It's you again!" Luffy exclaimed, but rage filled the other while he looked past him, to Zoro.

"Shitty marimo, who's this kid, and what is he doing here?"

"Am I not allowed to have company, stupid-brow?" Zoro snarled. As the two bickered, Luffy took the opportunity to slowly slip past the doorway, making his escape, and as he sped through the lawn he could hear their yelling intensify,

"At least I don't have some_ curly eyelash_! Maybe you should just-"

"Maybe _you_ should just _shut up_, and do as I say you _green bug_!" A little worry overtook Luffy as the yelling had immediately stopped, but as he looked back at the two, he could see them two kissing, pretty roughly kissing, at that. As though it was a competition, they pulled and pushed and thrashed each other around, Luffy was almost shocked at how violent they were.

* * *

As Luffy entered the house and took off his shoes, Law appeared before him in an instant, causing Luffy to jump.

"Where were you, Luffy-ya?" he sternly asked, with crossed arms.

Luffy stumbled his words as he rushed them all out at once, in a hurry, "I was with a friend, but things got weird and there was a guy with an eyebrow that looked like a dartboard and I left and-" He paused to breathe, but Law's eyes widened and he moved closer to the other, backing him up against the door.

Swiftly, he got each small, sore wrist in his hands and pressed them above the others head, "'Things got weird', hm?" Luffy wasn't squirming much, he was more worried that he had made Law upset, but to his surprise, a smirk graced the others face.

Law leaned down and kissed down his neck, pausing when he reached the shoulder, "Just how '_weird_' did things get?" he asked, and bit down on Luffy's shoulder, causing the other to gasp. The tiniest bit of blood was drawn, and Law lapped it up, kissing around the mark.

He took both wrists in one hand, and used to other to raise Luffy's chin. He stared into Luffy's eyes and in a low voice, stated, "I am the only one who is allowed to touch you, do you understand?" Luffy nodded, though he really just wanted to explain that nothing big really happened while he was out. Law nodded once, "Good, now, say it."

"S-Say it?" Luffy asked, and Law simply nodded once again.

Though it took a minute to form the words, he looked up with honest, truthful eyes, as he firmly stated, "Law is the only one who is allowed to touch me."

~

A/N: Phew, I'm glad I got that done. Now I can finally head to sleep. Please review and let me know if that was alright, I get a little nervous writing things like that, I feel silly o:

Thanks for reading!~


End file.
